


Rooftops

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Parkour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Chisato loved the rush of the rooftops.





	Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> SO LIKE IDK HOW TO WRITE PARKOUR LMAO I JUST WENT OFF WHAT I WATCHED OFF VIDEOS.
> 
> Anyways! This was written for my good friend @ShiinaShirakami on twitter! 
> 
> I have no clue how to write bandori girls btw and ive read like zero(0) of the stories

Chisato loved the rush from doing parkour. It was different from standing on a stage and performing, it was just exhilarating. Honestly, everyone would flip their shit if they found out the perfect Shirasagi Chisato was out in the shadiest places hopping fences and jumping over roofs. But Chisato didn’t care. It gave her something other than the Chisato she showed in public.

Today was her only free day out of the week. She’d been planning this for months. There was a somewhat risky path that she wanted to take. It definitely was different from what she was used to as it was near downtown. Surely, she would be able to hide herself if she went near dusk. 

Chisato climbed one of the brick walls and ran on top of it. Her steps hardly making any sound. Around her, the lights to people’s rooms were slowly turning on as the sky grew to become the deep blue of the night. Her tied up blonde hair waved behind her as she skipped along. The wind traveled under her shirt cooling her down. She finally climbed up onto the roof of a store. Beyond her was a sight of many lights, it was absolutely beautiful.

She huffed before getting ready to sprint across the roofs. Her heart was pounding. She could hear it and she smiled. Sweat formed on her forehead as she prepared herself. Chisato pushed herself forward and began to run. She jumped from rooftop to rooftop and hopped over large vents. Chisato reached the edge of a building before feeling her foot slip. She toppled off the building and felt her body rushing to the ground. The girl closed her eyes and braced for the impact of the floor before she felt something much softer. It was confusing. Had an angel saved her? Maybe she was dead already and imagining stuff. Chisato slowly opened her eyes and found deep red eyes staring back at her violet pair. 

“Ah, how fleeting,” the person began.

Chisato knew who this was.

“Has God sent down an angel to me?”

Chisato stared at Kaoru. “Kaoru-san, please put me down.”

“Ah! As the great Shakespeare once said,’We all are men, in our own natures frail, and capable of our flesh; few are angels.’”

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

Kaoru smirked. “Oh my little kitten, for you are an angel to me and I am just a mere mortal.”

“Dear God, please stop.”

Kaoru placed Chisato down onto the ground. “So, little kitten, it must be fate that we have crossed paths here. Why has someone like yourself fallen from the sky?”

Chisato paused. “It’s… none of your business.”

“Ah, I see. Staying true to your aloof character.”

The blonde smiles at Kaoru before leaving. She wipes the sweat off of her forehead and quickens her steps.

The next time Chisato was able to run along the rooftops was a few months later. The blonde girl had her hair up just like before but had worn some thicker clothes as the weather was getting colder. She stared up at the roof of the mall. This was the challenge she wanted. To climb up the side.

Chisato stood at the bottom where she would be able to jump up between the walls and then hang on by a small portion of the wall that stuck out. Then, she’d pull herself up and continue upwards. She had no clue as to what would be at the top except the best view in the world.

She began her ascent up the side. Chisato kicked herself off the wall and just like she had planned, she had pulled herself up the side. She continued the climb which was basically just pulling herself up the sides. The blonde finally reached the roof after what seemed like hours. It had only been an hour or so. She collapsed onto her back and felt the ache of her muscles. The girl wiped the sweat off of her forehead and looked up at the stars. She wasn’t able to see much but it was still great. Chisato stood up and walked to the edge of the roof, her eyes scanning the lights before her. 

It was beautiful. The city’s lights shone brightly. All of the different colors lit up the night sky, more than the stars had. Below her, she found a few people walking around the parking lot. Deciding she wanted to take a seat, she plopped down onto the side of the building. However, it didn’t go as planned. She overestimated the side and felt herself sit on nothing but air. Her heart was pounding.

‘Kaoru isn’t going to save me this time.’

‘If only I hadn’t made a mistake.’

“K-Kao-chan…!”

Chisato felt the same arms that had caught her those months ago. Kaoru’s somewhat prince-like face looked over the girl, her chest rising and falling as she panted. The purple haired girl placed the blonde back onto the floor. Before Chisato could say anything, Kaoru had wrapped her arms around her and held on tight.

“Chi-chan…”

“K-Kao-”

“You should have been more careful!”

“I-I know…”

Kaoru pulled apart for a moment and stared Chisato in the eyes. They hadn’t noticed all of the people gathered around. “What would you have done if I hadn’t been here at the right time?!”

Chisato fell silent.

“I’m not always there to play the prince…”

Kaoru pressed her face into Chisato’s neck. There was a small wetness there. Kaoru was crying. The blonde girl slowly raised her arms and returned Kaoru’s embrace.

Months later, Chisato still craved the rush of something. Anything. She would have gone back to the rooftops but she had found something so much better. A certain prince with long purple hair and dashing red eyes. Kaoru was so much better. 


End file.
